Store Wars
Get to the store before the Spanish Lords. They intend to firebomb a store under Kenny's protection. Stop them. Use vehicles to barricade both ends of the street before the Spanish Lords arrive. Park vehicles in these positions to create barricades. Park vehicles in the barricade positions. Hurry up. Form the barricades. The barricades are complete. Exit your vehicle. The Spanish Lords have arrived. Defend the store. More Spanish Lords are here. Take them out. A molotov has struck the store you are defending. (When a molotov hits to the store) Spanish Lords are approaching the South end of the street. Take them out. Get rid of the remaining Spanish Lords. }} Store Wars is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, given to protagonist Huang Lee by his uncle Wu Lee. Description Kenny tells Huang that a store under his protection is going to be attacked by the Spanish Lords. Huang must block the entrances and kill any Spanish Lords that arrive. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the store before the Spanish Lords *Park vehicles in the barricade positions *The Spanish Lords have arrived. Defend the store *More Spanish Lords are here. Take them out *Spanish Lords are approaching the South end of the street. Take them out *Get rid of the remaining Spanish Lords Walkthrough It might be best to grab one of the Admirals nearby, as not only can the player get there quick but also use it as one of the barricade vehicles. Once the player arrive at the store, he will need to get cars to block the roads leading to the store. Thankfully, there are enough cars around that can be used as blocks. Park them in barricade positions, select a weapon and be ready. Shortly afterwards, a Burrito with three Spanish Lords arrive to destroy the store. There is a damage meter on the top, if the player takes way too long to kill all three members, one of them will throw a Molotov Cocktail into the building, damaging it and filling up the damage meter. If it fills up, the mission will be a failure. Each wave is composed by a Burrito drived by three Spanish Lords, all armed with Pistols and one also armed with the Molotov Cocktail. Four waves will come, two from each side of the street. Once all the Spanish Lords have been killed, the mission is complete. Reward The reward for the completion of this mission is $50. Mission Replay Description "The Spanish Lords have been putting Uncle Kenny under pressure. He's sure they stole Yu Jian. They tried hitting some stores under his protection, but I barricaded the street and kicked the snot out of them." Gallery StoreWars-GTACW.jpg|The store under attack. IMG_1635.PNG|Store Wars Walkthrough StoreWars-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Kenny's warehouse. StoreWars-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Uncle Kenny tells Huang that a street gang is trying to destroy one of his stores and they probably has the Yu Jian. StoreWars-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang asks him which gang. StoreWars-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Kenny says its the Spanish Lords and tell Huang to kill them all. StoreWars-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Driving to the store. StoreWars-GTACW-SS8.jpg|The player needs use vehicles to barricade the street. StoreWars-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Using a van to barricade the street. StoreWars-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Finishing the barricade. StoreWars-GTACW-SS11.jpg|The Spanish Lords arriving in the store. StoreWars-GTACW-SS12.jpg|If the player has a flamethrower, it makes the mission more easy. StoreWars-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Killing the Spanish Lords. StoreWars-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *This mission name is very obvious reference to the popular film series, Star Wars. *When the player is heading towards the stores, there is a scripted scene. Some police officers and Spanish Lords gangsters can be found as corpses near the stores, and there is also an incinerating Police Patrol nearby, which will explode soon after. *Completing Firefighter for gold medal before this mission would be helpful, since Molotovs won't damage the player anymore. Navigation }} de:Store Wars es:Store Wars pl:Store Wars Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars